A Kiss To Make It Better
by KeatonGrin
Summary: Set in chapter 25. Sebastian used rocks to help his master and now it's time to soothe the wounds. A little 'what if' before the two were given their new names. One-shot! SebastianxCiel


**A Kiss To Make It Better**

Uwah!~ My first **Kuroshitsuji** story!~ XD And my first **SebastianxCiel**!~

This story came to mind after I read Chapter 25 and lol'd my butt off when Sebastian was flicking rocks to help Ciel!~ XD And so I thought "Sebastian should kiss it better!" And this story was born.

**WARNING:** This story contains **shounen ai/malexmale** relations! If you DO NOT approve please turn back now! This story is not for you! ALSO! This story contains LIGHT **shouta-con**!~ If this offends you, PLEASE TURN BACK NOW. Thank you. This story contains LIGHT **sexual content** in the form of... rimming, I guess. Lol. RATED **T** since I didn't think it was too explicit or suggestive-but if you think it should be changed to **M** please let me know!

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I DO NOT own the characters or the series and I DO NOT get paid for writing this!

Beta'ed by **AmbiguousThoughts.**

_**x x x**_

"Here are some clothes you can change into! Once you're done just come on out and I'll introduce you to everyone and you'll get your new names, okay?" Joker said with a smile, his skeletal hand pointing to two piles of clothes. "Let me know if there is a problem with size."

With that Joker left the tent, leaving Sebastian and Ciel alone. Ciel's mask of indifference quickly faded into an annoyed scowl as a sapphire eye under a twitching faded blue eyebrow turned to glare at the man in black. And of course Sebastian just smiled back at him in that infuriatingly _innocent_ way. Curse the demon and his black soul!

"Well then, young master, shall we change?" Sebastian asked with good nature as he walked over to the clothes and inspected each pile before holding up a blue and white hat with a large wispy blue feather on it. "I think these are for you. The color matches your eye and appears to be your size."

Ciel glared at the clothing before sighing lightly and masking his expression once more. This was completely irritating but the quicker he gave in and did what needed to be done the quicker they could solve this and have it all be over with. "Fine. Bring it here."

In the blink of an eye Sebastian was before him, already dressed in his apparent circus outfit that didn't appear much different from his normal butler attire, gloved hands undressing him swiftly. It was as he was sitting down so his boots could be removed that he was reminded of the offense that Sebastian had committed earlier during the testing. His butt and lower back throbbed lightly as he hissed in discomfort and quickly stood back up. All because Sebastian had flicked small rocks at him to help keep him balanced!

"What's—" Sebastian started to ask with a feigned clueless air that annoyed him more.

"Did you have to flick rocks at me?" he asked with calm irritation, eyebrow twitching slightly again.

"Of course. I couldn't let you fall," Sebastian answered, giving him that same mock innocent smile.

Not knowing how to reply to that he just clicked his tongue and looked off to the side. Tapping his foot impatiently he knew he would have to deal with the pain while he was dressed and there wasn't much he could do about it—

Gasping in surprise when he was suddenly seized around his waist and pulled against his butler, Ciel struggled to pull away only to be held tightly. "Release me at once Seb—"

"Shall I kiss it and make it better...young master?" Sebastian questioned warmly into his ear making him shiver a little as his cheeks became heated.

"Perverted—release me at once—," Ciel tried to command with embarrassment but it came out a little shaky... and perhaps that was why his butler thought he did not need to heed it. Instead his wrists were grabbed gently to hold him in place as daring lips brushed against his.

"After all...it was I who caused you the injury, so naturally I should be the one to make it better," Sebastian added seductively, the tip of the butler's sweet tongue tracing along his bottom lip.

Why was he doing this to him here? Where they were not guaranteed privacy? And without instruction or permission to do so! And...why was he responding to it? Why was his hearts normally steady rhythm now quickening in pace at the raven haired male's words? He didn't want to give in, still irritated, but it was a battle he didn't even get to fight when his body made the decision for him. His lips parted of their own accord, accepting Sebastian's tongue into his mouth and meeting it. Joining its dance before pulling away lightly so his own voice could betray him as well.

"Make it better Sebastian," Ciel said lowly, body tingling with anticipation and wanting the older man's sinful touch.

"Understood," Sebastian replied obediently before releasing his wrists and turning him around gently.

Without his shirt gloved hands touched the bare skin of his back, creating goosebumps as the hands caressed down to his waist before taking him by the hips and holding him in place once more as teasing lips brushes against the back of his neck before licking lightly. A light nip was placed before the lips continued on, moving down along his spine before stopping to kiss each shoulder blade. Trailing back to his spine they continued down his back until they came upon some of the first bruises that had bloomed from the abuse.

He was enjoying the kisses until the first one placed on a bruise caused pain to throb through him. Hissing through his teeth he was denied escape when the hands on his hips tightened as he tried to pull away. When a small whimper tried to escape he just choked it down, his hands moving to grip at Sebastian's sleeves as another kiss was placed to another bruise. Kisses rained down on him, each bruise getting an apology until an unmarked patch of skin was found on the small of his back. The happiness he felt at getting a break from the pain was short lived as he felt Sebastian's teeth sink into his flesh, biting and marking him before his butler started sucking.

It hurt...yet it was a good hurt. And before he even knew it was coming a pleased moan escaped him as his back arched and his head fell back. One of Sebastian's hands moved from his hip to the front of his pants, undoing them before pushing them down his hips. Too lost in the sensations of the love bite he was receiving he didn't notice his undergarments had gone with his pants.

Once properly marked the kisses started again, following the bruises down to the bottom of his spine. His cheeks flushed a dark red as another moan was pulled from his lips when the first kiss was placed against his bare bottom. The caress caused instant heat to pool into his groin. He hated to admit that Sebastian could so easily stimulate him and blamed it on his pubescence.

Legs beginning to tremble weakly when a caressing tongue followed along in wake of the kisses, Ciel closed his eyes while trying to calm his breathing as it too, along with his heart beats, started to quicken. Sebastian kissed over each bruise gently then pressed a teasing lick that made his stomach quiver in a still somewhat foreign way.

When he felt the gloved hands move from his hips to his backside he shivered lightly, his cheeks heating more as he panted softly when his skin was caressed. He felt his groin start to stir to life when gentle nips came into play, making the bruises ache in a pleasurable way. Just wondering if he should make his butler stop soon he got his answer as the gloved hands spread his cheeks gently so a torturing tongue could slip between.

Gasping and bucking away from the mouth, Ciel pulled free and turned to look at his butler while trying to hide his developing manhood that was standing half erect. "That's enough Sebastian. N-Now is not the time or the place."

He was pleased with the authority in his voice. And that he was able to keep a level head even at thirteen when his body had other ideas. Sebastian's calm gaze pierced him for a moment before a smile was back on those sinful lips and his butler was bowing to him politely. Turning his back on the man he sighed lightly.

"Finish dressing me," he commanded easily, pulling himself under control. He was dressed in silence and left gawking at the outfit he had been supplied with. It was—he was—a-at least...it wasn't a dress. Yes. Anything was better than a dress! He had just slipped his hat on and was walking toward the tent flap to exit when Sebastian stopped him by holding out a hand.

"How are your bruises now, young master?" The demon smiled at him while fussing over his ruffles one last time.

He resisted the blush that threatened to bloom over his cheeks. They really weren't hurting as much anymore and...

"You will finish making it up to me when we are next granted privacy," Ciel said firmly, pushing the hands away and continuing on his way out of the tent.

Sebastian watched his young master for a second before smiling with glowing eyes and following. "Yes, my lord."

-A Kiss To Make It Better End-


End file.
